Supreme General Uzumaki Naruto
by stevenng311
Summary: What if Naruto didn't come back after the two and a half year time skip? What if Orochimaru decided to invade the Leaf village again, only to have 4 more villages with him? What if Naruto became the Surpreme General? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

Stevenng311 here……

This will be the first story I will be starting and as such, don't blame me if you don't like it. I'm just a 'noob' on remember?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. If I did, there will be no fillers in the series and everyone would love me for that.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Coming home? (Jiraiya's bad luck)

The two and a half year time skip…Oh what a great time to enjoy when your village is not under attack or that Orochimaru wouldn't surprise attack their village again.

Yes, the village hidden among the leaves or Konoha for short, has lived a long period of peace and slience ever since a certain blond and perverted Sannin left the village to train against the raising threat of Akatsuki.

Akatsuki, a group that consisted ten S-Class ninjas, is known to have betrayed their village they grew up in and were on the hunt for the tailed beasts to achieve their near-impossible goals.

As they plotted, Orochimaru also plotted to somehow defeat Konoha, but failed as he checked and rechecked all of his possibities. When he couldn't find any, he decided to scream in fury inside one of his many hideouts in the Land of Rice Fields. Kabuto, after hearing the scream, ran to Orochimaru's room, only to find a red-eyed Sannin lying on the floor and pieces of paper next to him. Puzzled, Kabuto lift up one of the papers to only find that Orochimaru was holding his arm.

"Kabuto, tell me what are you doing in my room. You know I like to have my private time to plan on destroying Konoha," said the Snake Sannin.

Paled and scared, Kabuto answered, "You screamed Orochimaru-sama so I came in to check on you"

"Well that didn't give you permission to barge into my room. Anyway, I was going to call you sice I need some ideas on how to make Konoha fall," said Orochimaru as he turned to the blank piece of paper on his desk.

An hour later, a combined evil laugh from Orochimaru and Kabuto filled the air, scaring some nearby animals.

Meanwhile…Haruno Sakura, now a fifteen years old kunoichi, was walking and smiling as she saw her young friends, the Konohamaru Corps., as they raced down the road to greet her in the Market district. "Sakura-neechan!" screamed Konohamaru as his two friends ran behind him.

"Konohamaru?" said Sakura as her friends came to a halt.

"Where are you going?"asked Konohamaru while triring to catch his breath.

"The village's main gate. I'm going to pick up the afternoon trafficking report for Tsunade-sama," replied Sakura as she looked at them with a puzzled face, "Do you want to come?"

"Yes!" shouted the three genin as Sakura chucked at their child-like behavior.

Eventually, the group reached the giant gates while talking about a certain cat that the genins had to catch for the wife of the Fire Daimyo.

About two minutes later, a white spot can be seen moving at a very fast speed. Sakura and the three genins kept on talking about their ninja lives while the two chunins, Izumo and Kotetsu, sat and listened to the group as they found it more interesting than guard duty.

It was when the white spot came into the village gates, overrunning Sakura in the process, while heading straight to the Hokage tower.

"This guy is so dead" thought Sakura as she got up from the floor, while nursing a massive footprint on her beautiful face, and started to chase the unknown intruder to who knows where. As she retreated, the group of genin and chunin could of sworn that Sakura was going to blow up since she was red in the face (from being angry) and air was blowing out of her ears. They sweatdropped at the thought and reminded themselves to never piss her off in the future since they knew of her 'super strength' that the kunoichi had learned from the Fifth Hokage.

The white spot, also known as Jiraiya the Toad Sannin, was rushing to the Hokage Tower to discuss a certain matter that had turned up while on the trip. Unknown to him, however, was a small group of armed villagers and a certain kunoichi who were chasing him to what seemed like to the ends of the earth. The events that caused a riot in the peaceful village, only kami knew.

Screams of curses such as "I'll kill you" and "Come back and face me like a man" finally made Jiraiya turn to look behind him. He had made a wrong choice. The Toad Sannin tripped on a rock, thus causing him to smash into a shop. This shop was actually a spa full of female villagers and kunoichi who screamed "Pervert!" before beating him into what seem to resemble a sack of crushed tomatoes. Once dressed and believed that the 'pervert' had enough, the women exited the spa with victory smirks.

"Finally! They left" said Jiraiya as he got up and slowly walked (limped) out of the spa only to find the villagers and Sakura waiting for him.

"Get him!" screamed Sakura as they once again attacked him and beat him into a sack a crushed tomatoes. Sakura then decided to end it by punching him in the face, thus caused him to "fly" into the Hokage tower. She still didn't realize that she had punched Jiraiya so she walked to the main gate to wait for her teammate, Naruto and the Toad Sannin Jiraiya.

Jiraiya, who was by now barely alive at the moment, was struggling to make the trip to Tsunade's office by crawling like an injured snail. After he crushed into the women's side of the bathroom and beat upon again, he finally makes it to the office, surprising Tsunade and Shizune with his injured body.

"Hey" crooked out Jiraiya before passing out. Tsunade and Shizune eventually heal him to the extent that he wouldn't die from a heart attack.

Once conscious, he found himself to be in Tsunade's office. He looked in front of him to found the Hokage staring back at him.

"So" Tsunade started, "What happened Jiraiya? What made you get these wounds and where's Naruto?"

"HE'S GONE TSUNADE!" yelled Jiraiya as he ignored the first two questions.

"WHAT?" questioned/ yelled Shizune since she saw him as her little brother.

"He left a letter before disappearing. Here, take a look." Replied the Toad Sannin.

Tsunade took the letter and read it at loud…

_Dear __Ero-sennin,_

_I have decided to extend my own training so I guess I will come back to Konoha in about 7-8 years. I'm sorry for leaving you, but I just had to. Blame the fluzz-ball. Anyway, I wish you a good journey back to Konoha._

_ Uzumaki __Naruto_

Tsunade chucked as she read the last part of the letter. "Always training eh Jiraiya?"

"Yeah, that brat sersiously want to be Hokage that bad" replied the Toad Sennin as he took out his pervented book. Bad mistake. The Slug Sennin, also known as Tsunade, punched Jiraiya out the window, but not before grabbing his book and burning it, reducing it into ashes.

Stevenng311 out…… Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Stevenng311 here……

This will be the first story I will be starting and as such, don't blame me if you don't like it. I'm just a 'noob' remember?

P.S: Sorry for the long wait, but hey, a guy can't enjoy Call of Duty 4 once and a while?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would have been rich a LONG time ago.

Enjoy!

Chapter 2: A Hero returns (Describing Naruto's different battalions)

Eight years have past since Jiraiya the Toad Sennin had to come back to Konoha without his student. Eight years without wars. Eight years of peace that had spread throughout the hidden villages. It became the time of prosperity where everyone, including the kages, had a time of relax since there was no threat.

Surprisingly, during the eight years, a single man whose name was unknown brought down Akatsuki. The member's bodies can still be found in one of their hidden caves near Konoha where many of them were burnt while some of them seem to be blown apart with many kunais that were strapped to explosive tags. Only one body seemed to be headless and armless. That body was previously Pain, the leader of Akatsuki, who wanted world peace by destroying every village with the assistance of the tailed beasts and ending bloodshed in the world.

The head was now in a sealing scroll, being carried off with the strange man, to Konoha to inform the Hokage of a certain invasion.

Uzumaki Naruto, also known as the Supreme General in the ninja world, walked on the dirt road as he watched the sunset while being followed by his "Fire" battalion unit.

"Let's stop here" ordered Naruto as he pointed at the spot they were going to stay in. It was the last large field they encountered before the road led them straight into the forest, where Konoha resided. The men started to unpack their supplies and in a matter of minutes, they started to eat their dinner.

Naruto, now a twenty-three year old man, was wearing his villages symbol on his red cape that reached to his elbows. It had a big picture of a black dragon, symbolizing that he was the leader. On both of his shoulders, it held six stars, which symbolizes the rank he is in (think of it like the stars the U.S Generals wear). His hair also grew out to be the length of Jiraiya's white hair. He became smart and no longer was he hyperactive, but was still fun when he was off duty. His orange jumpsuit was long gone and replacing it was a black uniform, which consisted of black armor with another picture of a black dragon on it. He even have two kunai holsters strapped in each of his legs and carried a large sword that resembled Zabuza Momochi's Kubikiri Hōchō (Decapitating Knife). He also had a black mask that covered his face to hide his identity and his forehead protector was wrapped around his left arm. This man, now known as Naruto, was respected throughout the hidden villages as the "Peace keeper" because the villains would fear him and his power while the 'good guys' loved him.

His armies wore the same outfit excluding the red cape, since only the generals in their village can only wear them, and different types of weapons. These weapons depended on what kind of battalion they are. If they were in the "Fire" battalion, they only used fire-type Justus and this battalion are used as an assault/ invasion squadron. They have a picture of a red dragon on their uniforms. If they were in the "Water" battalion, they only used water-type Justus and would always support the "Fire" battalion in battle. They have a picture of a blue dragon their uniforms. If they were in the "Wind" battalion, they would use wind based Justus and have a bow and arrow that was made from chakra. This chakra bow is only activated when the user pushes chakra into a a small cross that is held by their right wrists (think Uryū Ishida's weapon from Bleach). These "Wind" battalion provide cover-fire and long-ranged attacks when necessary. They have a picture of a white dragon on their uniforms. If they were in the "Earth" battalion, they have a choice of three jobs. The first choice is to provide artillery fire to either destroy a large target or to be used as cover-fire or to start a large-scale invasion. The second choice would be to be the barriers (or defenders) of their village. The third and last choice is to construct tunnels (using their justus of course) for their armies to move or to attack swiftly, using surprise attacks to defeat their enemy. This battalion has a picture of a brown dragon on their uniforms. Every battalion carry at least one sword at their side, in case they run out of chakra, to defend themselves.

The ranking system is very different, compared to the other hidden villages that had the Genin, Chunin, Jonin and Anbu systems. Naruto's army goes by the number of stars and the level of experience they had in the battlefield. Each battalion had a five star general that had the right to set up meetings or to report to Naruto himself. The 'lesser' soldiers, equal in power with Chunins, carried a shield on one arm while the other held a spear (think of the movie "300" and their spartans). Two swords would be on their backs, criss-crossed (like where the Anbu member's sword are postioned). The only difference between the 'elemental battalions' and these soldiers is that these soldiers does not have chakra and was the brutes of the attack force that followed the "Fire" battalions. Even though they cannot use chakra, their strength and speed makes up the loss. When unarmed, their power is unleashed (Why? Think about all of the weight they need to carry) and can use strong and swift Taijutsu to destroy the enemy (think of one thousand Gai-Senseis coming at you). These soldiers have a picture of a gold dragon on their uniforms. The medics are just like the medics from the other hidden villages except they are armed with a sword and have a picture of a green dragon on their uniforms beside the "red-cross" symbol. Another unit in the army was the "Strike ninja" which represents the elite ninjas in their village. These "Strike ninja" however, are stronger and faster due to their positions in the army. They would act as both hunter-nins and Anbus, making them a force to be reckon with. Their missions on the battlefield deal with killing the enemy leader(s) and key targets quickly as possible while moving like a bolt of lightening (similar to Hiraishin no Jutsu).

Exhausted, the army went to sleep, preparing to continue their long journey.

Meanwhile in Konoha at the same time……

"Oh my god! These are the finest specimens I ever seen!" said a certain white-haired pervert as he peeked through a small hole that led to the women's side of the spa, while writing down notes for his 'research'. He was giggling and blushing until the dreaded yell of "Pervert" filled the area. "Someone in the spa had discovered me…Oh sit" thought Jiraiya as he prepared to dash away, only to be caught in a death grip. He closed his eyes only to find…

"You again?" yelled the kunoichi in a towel who seem to be in charge of the situation, "I thought we beat enough scense into your head to stop peeking at us". He opened his eyes, only to be punched by the same kunoichi who talked to him. "Get the pervert girls!" yelled the kunoichi as the other women in towels charged at him with murderous eyes.

A loud and painful scream was heard throughout the village. The villages believed it to be a pervert who got caught peeking by the Hokage. They continued on working, not knowing that they were about correct at the guess. The sunset was no longer there, replacing it was the night sky, which many couples and friends spend time with each other. The hidden village of the leaf……what a nice place to live in.

Morning at came pretty fast. Many couples in hotel rooms had a pleasant night, espeically if they did those late night activites with their partners. Many people started to open their shops, in hope that they will make more money than the pervious day.

A black dot appeared from a distance, away from Konoha. Then, many dots appeared, following the leading dot as they came closer to the large gates of Konoha. They stopped at the large gates and knocked.

Inside, the Rookie 11 (excluding Sasuke) with the Hokage were waiting for Naruto, since he did state in the letter that he would come home after eight years have past. The only person that was missing was Jiraiya. He seemed to have disappeared from the the Earth since no one can find him, even the Inuzuka or the Hyuga cannot find him.

"Come in" said Tsunade as she heard the knocks on the huge gates. She hoped that was Naruto and not some bad news that is going to happen. But instead, there was a tall man and a huge miniature army standing right behind the person. Getting into defense positions, the Rookie 11 (mostly consisted of chunins) and their Hokage waited for the attack, but none came.

"You can stand down" said the man that seems to be leading the army.

"How do we know if you are not going to attack us if we do? You can be a spy for all we know" replied Tsunade as sweat came down her cheeks. She believed that if they attacked, not even her can stand against them. Just by looking at the man's chakra, she can tell he is very powerful and to not underestimate his abilities.

"Have you not heard of the SupremeGeneral?" asked the man.

"Yes, of course, why do you ask does question if I may say?" replied a puzzled Tsunade as the Rookie 11 couldn't help, but stare at the man. Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata stared at the man with hearts as they saw his strong muscles through the uniform.

Naruto couldn't help but smirk at the blonde Hokage's question. He wondered if all of Konoha was as stupid as these twelve people.

"Well, I am the Supreme General and I bring you unfortunate news" said the man known as the Supreme General.

"What! You're the legendary Supreme General! What kind of news you bing General-sama?" said Tsunade as she bowed in front of the general. The Rookie 11 did the same.

"No need to be so formal with me. Please stand up and talk with me like a normal human being should" said the general as he calmly stands in his place.

"What news you bring to Konoha that brings your attention here?" asked Tsunade as she rose to his eyelevel.

"Konoha will be attacked by Orochimaru's forces and he will have four villages supporting him. Your village and Suna wouldn't withstand their forces so I decided to aid in your counter-attack against the snake's forces" replied the ever-so-calm general.

"What! With this small army of yours! How can you do the impossible?" shouted Tsunade as she thought of the hidden leaf being destroyed by Orochimaru.

"Because" as the general continued speaking, "I've come back and I'm prepared to defend my old home" said the general.

"W-what are you talking about?" quested the Slug Sennin as she and the Rookie 11 looked on with interest to see the identity of the Supreme General.

The Supreme General took off his mask...revealing Uzumaki Naruto.

"How's it going guys?" said Naruto as he directed his question at the Rookie 11.

"N-Naruto? Is that ready you" said Sakura as she stepped forward.

"Yeah...What's up Sakura?" replied Naruto as he motioned his army to enter the village.

Stevenng311 out…… Hope you enjoyed it!

P.S: Should I add a couple in this story? If so, which one: Naruto with Sakura or Naruto with Hinata/ Ino?


	3. Chapter 3

Stevenng311 here……

P.S: Okay, who's the idiot who pissed off Kokuou no Shin'en? I mean, I like his stories and someone is about to die for it. In any cases, I'm sorry for the long wait, I was only enjoying my vacation!

P.P.S: Who has the balls to put a virus in my computer while I was typing this fic? I will murder you if I find out who you are! –Pulls out M16-

P.P.P.S: I decided the couple for this fic will be a harem with Naruto, however, there will be **NO**lemons seeing this is a rated "T" fic

–Sigh. If only it was a rated "M" fic, then Naruto would have shadow clones helping him to make the girls……-

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't write these stories wouldn't I?

Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Mating Season Part 1, Enter Hinata (Problems)

Hinata's POV 

"Wow Naruto-Kun came back!" I thought as I resisted fainting and falling onto Kiba, who was right behind me. Now that would be embarrassing now would it?

"Naruto-kun!" I cried out as he was done talking to Sakura and Hokage-sama.

He turned around and looked at me. He looked just like a sex-god!

If I was younger, I would of fainted on the spot, but I didn't. After the years of training with Hokage-sama to become a medic-nin, I gained my confidence and it really helped me. Since then, I wouldn't sputter when I talk and my friends were glad to see me happy and not pointing my two index fingers to each other. I wonder if he noticed?

"Hey Hinata!" he called out when he was done talking to Hokage-sama.

"Naruto-kun, how was your training?" I asked him.

"Pretty good Hinata. I heard you're a medic-nin now right?" he asked.

Just by his voice, my legs started to weaken. Even if I tried to move away, my feet were rooted at attention at his god-like voice. If only I can get him to like me and then we can be married……

"Hinata!" he called out to me while waving his hands, trying to get my attention.

I snap out of my trance and looked at him. His eyes were looking at me with a lot of concern.

"Hinata, are you alright? You just went into trace" he said, making sure that I was okay before asking more questions.

"I'm fine Naruto-kun. I'm just thinking about stuff" I said, hoping that he buys the reason and that he doesn't notice the blush I have on from being embarrassed in front of him.

"You sure Hinata? I mean by the look of your body reaction, you don't seem okay to me" he replied.

Just as I was about to reply back to Naruto-kun, a loud scream was heard and something was coming towards us. I thought it was Jiraiya-sama, since throughout the eight years, he had been peeking into the women's spa and hot springs! That man….he just didn't learn a lesson doesn't he. I had to use the Divination Field: 128 Strikes on his ass to stop spying on me while I was in the hot springs. Now he has the nerve to show up late to Naruto-kun's return.

As the thing got closer, I saw that it turned out to be a lot of girls carrying a wounded Jiraiya-sama. They were screaming my Naruto-kun's name! They will pay.

Just as I was about to attack the damn sluts, Naruto-kun's hand touches my shoulder, motioning me to not attack, but to back down.

"Naruto-kun…." I said before being pushed aside by Naruto-kun, as he walked towards the sluts and motioning them to stop.

They did stop and dropped Jiraiya-sama in the process before getting ready to jump on top of my Naruto-kun.

"Divination Field: 128 Strikes!" I called out, before rushing towards the fan-girls and saving Naruto-kun from their wrath.

As I fought, I noticed that Sakura and Ino were also fighting with me. I wondered why, but the reason was probably because they were his friends. I defeated the girls with ease, but Jiraiya-sama, like the pervert he was, decided to look at my breasts and at front of me too!

"Jiraiya-sama! I know I'm beautiful, but can you stop staring at my breasts?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He started to crawl away. Oh how I like that reaction, but if it was Naruto-kun instead, I wouldn't mind at all since I know he isn't like that pervert.

Using my super strength, I punched Jiraiya into who knows where. I turned back to Naruto-kun and my friends, but I found them sweatdropping at my actions towards Jiraiya-sama.

"What?" I asked as they slowly stepped back from me.

Naruto-kun walked forward to me and said, "That was not necessary you know" as he looked at the direction Jiraiya-sama flew to.

"I didn't mean to, but the pervert made me punch him. You know I couldn't let him stare at me or the other girls like that Naruto-kun" I replied to him as he got closer to me.

"That god-damn pervert should die for looking at women like that and……" I was cut off by Naruto-kun's hug.

"Hinata, you should calm down. No need to argue like that. Now where's the Hinata that was smart and beautiful?" he said to me.

"Beautiful?" I thought as he continued to speak to me. Of cource I wasn't paying attention to him, but I was in shock. The Uzumaki Naruto called me smart and beautiful? I felt like my brain was shuting down from the redness of my face from both Naruto-kun's contact and his coment. If I were to die right now, I would die happy right now.

"Hinata?" Naruto-kun's voice broke my trance. I was forced to look at him in the eyes again. I never seem to look away from them. It's just so peaceful and beautiful. When you look at his eyes, it seems you are looking at a reflection of yourself, only more beautiful than a mirror.

"Yes Naruto-kun?" I said as his head slowly reached my head.

"I also heard that your father kicked you out of the clan" he said as he slowly backed away from me, looking really sad for me and probably angry at my father.

"Naruto-kun, he is so kind, but I feel that he should have some happiness" I thought to myself. Then I felt him hug me again, with a calm, but worried look on his face. "Hinata, don't worry, I'm here now" he said. For the first time in eight years I cried. I cried long and hard in his arms, crushing the barrier that I built to hide my feelings after the incident with my father.

I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me, my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive

Naruto-kun had cared for me ever since when we were little. He always helps with my problens and doesn't have time to worry about himself, always worring about his friends. Now it's my turn to worry about him. He gives up his happiness in favor of all his friends and village. Now it's my turn to give him some happiness for all the happiness he has given us. Suddenly, my head decided to sing a song. It related to me and Naruto-kun perfectly.

_  
'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life  
_

Yes, we will never be broken apart ever again. Even if Naruto-kun has the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed inside of him, I don't care! I truly love him for all he's done for us.

_  
Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
_

Screw what my father says about Naruto-kun! He is the best guy I've known! I refuse to marry any other guy except my Naruto-kun!

_  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall  
_

Naruto-kun's beatings during his childhood were horrible! I just stood by and watched him, but he never gave up like me. Even when Mizuki-sensei revealed that the Demon Fox was sealed inside Naruto-kun, he never backed down and kept on dreaming on to becoming the Hokage.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life

Oh Naruto-kun, you don't have to suffer anymore, I'm here for you, hell, our friends are here for you. You don't need to suffer alone anymore. We can share the pain together because we care for you. You don't need to be alone anymore.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side

Naruto-kun, after Hokage-sama told us what was sealed inside of you and how you were treated during your childhood, we were about to kill the villagers for their treatment against you if Hokage-sama didn't hold us back. You deserve the happiness you missed all your life. Now I hope we can surprise you with a party to show that we care about you and we don't see you as a demon unlike those wretched villagers. At least, other than the villagers, your fan club likes you. I just hope I can be strong enough to protect you like you protect me when we were little. I will show you the power of Hyuuga Hinata!

As Naruto-kun turns around, he finds his friends also crying. "W-what is everyone crying about?" he asked, surprised that his friends were crying, but didn't know it was for him all along. Thank god Naruto-kun's army isn't with us right now!

No One's POV

"Naruto-kun!" screamed Lee as he poured out more tears than his friends. "How can you be this calm and happy?" questioned Lee as he looked at Naruto's very calm eyes.

"What do you mean Lee?" asked Naruto as he looked between Hinata and the rest of his friends who was with Tsunade and the group's senseis.

"What he means is Naruto" said Sakura as she continued to look down while crying, "how can you be so happy when you have a demon fox sealed inside of you?"

Naruto's reaction was unexpected to all the people present at the front gate. He just disappeared in a burst of fire instead of a puff of smoke. "W-where did he go?" screamed Sakura as she and the others looked for Naruto. They finally noticed that Hinata also disappeared. "God damn it! Sakura order all Anbu to search for Naruto and Hinata" said Tsunade as she started to walk back to the Hokage Tower to finish her large stack of paper.

Hinata's POV 

I ran off to follow Naruto-kun, seeing that I was the only one who knew where he hid during his time of sorrow and to hide from the villagers. After an hour of searching for him in his multiple 'hideouts', I found him sitting by a small lake. Surrounding the lake were flowers and trees. This was one of Naruto-kun's secret training spots that he used to use when he was younger. As I hid behind a tree, he starts to talk to himself.

"Now everyone hates me! I shouldn't never went back to this hellhole I call my home!" screamed out Naruto-kun as he eventually rolled onto his back and stared at the clouds that the sky provided.

"No that isn't true!" I accidentally yelled at his response as I tried to cover my mouth.

"Hinata?" he said as he looked at the direction that I yelled out.

"Naruto-kun" I said as I got out of my hiding spot, "Not all people hate you and see you as the demon fox you know"

Not believing me, he said "How do you know? For all I know, they would be planning to kill me and my troops and you might be a spy, only to stall until the time is right"

Enough of him going through the bull shit that he believes in, I smacked him hard enough for him to stop talking nonsence about himself. He rubbed the red hand print on his cheek that I gave him and looked at me with such distrust that I wonder what he had been through all his life.

"Naruto-kun, after your friends and I learned the S-class secret about your little friend, we were about to kill the villagers for the treatment that they caused you! Heck, Sakura felt very bad that she had a place in this treatment" I said as Naruto-kun sat near the lake.

"And to rephase Sakura's question, she meant how are you still happy even when the villagers treat you like the demon fox?" I continued as I kept wondering if Naruto-kun was betrayed throughout his childhood.

"I keep a mask of emotion on, to hide my true emotions" replied Naruto-kun as he looked at me, searching for any attempt to kill him.

Shaking my head, I said "Naruto-kun, you need to open up more to people who care for you like Hokage-sama and your friends!"

"But..." he said before looking up to my face, "What about you? Where will you go since your father kicked you out? Why did he do it in the first place?"

Concerned as always about everyone around him...maybe that's why I love him so much, added to the determination and hot body he has. Facing him once again, I replied "Naruto-kun, you don't worry about because I moved into an apartment that is right across from yours! Since the, I have lived alone and taken care for myself. To answer your last answer Naruto-kun, I rather not talk about it"

That was it. I didn't want to discuss my problems that I had against my retarded father. He just flipped out when I didn't hate Naruto-kun after we learned the truth. On the plus side, my father saw me as a weak Hyuuga and decided to throw out the trash. I believed that it was a good choice because if I did, the Hyuuga, except me and Neji, Naruto-kun would blow up.

"So why don't _you_ hate me?" I heard him say before turning away from him to hide my ever-increasing blush. "The reason why _I _don't hate you is because I-I love you Naruto-kun!" I screamed as he was in shock of my response

"You-you love me?" asked Naruto-kun as he stared at my back, waiting for an answer.

"Y-yes, ever since we were kids, I spied on you and I come to admire you, but that admiration turned to love" I replied, before facing him while my face was completely red.What I expected was what made me melt. He, the Naruto-kun that I liked for so long, just kissed me! I was very happy inside and I am very glad that I can be his girlfriend.

After a minute or two, we pulled back and stared at each other. "So Naruto-kun, can you escort me back to my apartment?" I asked to my new boyfriend.

"No, how about you living with me in my old apartment Hinata-chan?" said a happy Naruto-kun.

W-what? Did he just call me Hinata-_chan_ and asked me to stay in _his_ apartment? I must be living in a dream now because there was no way that Naruto-kun will do this for me. I pinched myselfto see if this was all a dream. Guess not.

"Ok Naruto-kun!" I happly replied as he picked me up bridal-style and walked towards the village hidden in the leaf.

After a long time, we finally reached Konoha and Naruto-kun by now, carried me on his strong back. It felt so good that I didn't want to get off of his back, but I had to when we were almost at Naruto-kun's apartment.

As we past by the shops, the villagers glared at us, but only for a moment. I wondered what changed since I knew that the villagers would curse, beat and glare more at Naruto-kun, but today was different from all the days from his childhood. Oh well, as long as Naruto-kun is not treated bad and happy, I'm happy too!

Finally, we reached his door and he had sat me down. "So Hinata-chan, you want to go on a date tonight since it is still 6:00 pm?" asked Naruto-kun as he blushed.

Wow! I never knew we actually took that long in the forest! And the best part is...Naruto-kun asked me out!

Poking my two index fingers again, I said "Sure, Naruto-kun! Pick me up at 7 ok? And we can move my stuff into your apartment tomorrow after our date!" while blushing.

"7 it is Hinata-chan! I'll see you then!" said Naruto-kun as he took out his keys and went into his apartment.

7:00 pm...the time had finally arrived. I was dressed in my best dress which was a nice sky-blue dress that matched my eyes. The dress went all the way down to my knees and was sleeve-less. It reached all the way to my breasts, enough to cover it. Since I grew my hair long, I brushed it so that I can fit a small bow to keep the hair together. I giggled at the sight of my Naruto-kun nosebleeding in front of me.

The doorbell rang. I went to open the door only to find a...even hotter Naruto-kun in a beautiful tuxedo. Sure it looked exactly the same tuxedo like the others, but when I saw Naruto-kun in it, I wanted to faint from blood loss, but I didn't. He also stared at me in my dress. After a minute, Naruto-kun said "Let's go Hinata-chan!" and so we headed off into the night for our first date. Since then, when I didn't have any missions from Hokage-sama, I would spend my time with Naruto-kun since I live with him now. Naruto-kun can be very sweet at times like when he cooked dinner for us. It tasted so good and then there was this time when he brought me a cute fox doll. He even sang me a song in a bar that we had our date in. It went like this...

_I like where we are,_

_When we drive, in your car_

_I like where we are...here_

_Cause our lips, can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush  
Our lips can touch...here_

Well you are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's hello I miss you quite terribly  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

I like where you sleep,  
When you sleep, next to me.  
I like where you sleep... here  


_Our lips can touch  
And our cheeks, can brush_

_Cause our lips, can touch...here_

Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's hello I miss you quite terribly  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

Our lips, can touch  
Our lips, can touch...here

You are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's hello I miss you quite terribly  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your

You are the one the one that lies close to me  
Whisper's hello I miss you I miss you  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly  
Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms

Here in your arms.  
Here in your arms.

Sure, we don't see our friends much again, but I had a great time with my boyfriend, Naruto-kun!

Stevenng311 out…… Hope you enjoyed it!

P.S: By the way, Sheiki, you kind of creep me out with your comments. Is it because this fic is interesting or you just like the way I write/type?

P.P.S: I'm finally finished with this chapter! Don't you people notice that as my chapters goes up, so does my chapter lengths? If you don't know what I'm talking about because of your very slow brain, compare this chapter with chapter one. After that, can you tell me if I'm doing great or I'm just getting worse with this fic's progress?

P.P.P.S: The first song I used was "Everytime we Touch" by **Cascada**. The second song I used was "Here In Your Arms" by a band called "**Hellogoodbye**".


End file.
